It is known to apply adhesive between two components in order to connect the components together. In particular, the use of thermosetting adhesives is known for connecting planar bodywork components, in particular, sheet metal components in the motor vehicle industry. For the rapid fixing of the bodywork components, during an adhesive bonding process, the components are generally fixed to one another by additional aids such as screws, rivets or welding, followed by a subsequent step for curing the adhesive in a furnace.
In this case, conventional adhesives require a lengthy preheating period and curing period and therefore involve time-intensive processes.
Moreover, the use of electrically conductive adhesives is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2013 003 912 A1. Such adhesives permit the adhesive to be cured by passing an electrical current through the adhesive. To this end, however, it is also necessary for the adhesive, in particular, an applied adhesive bead, to be accessible from the outside for introducing the current. Moreover, to this end, electrodes have to be passed into the adhesive bead which is laborious.